


In the name of love

by booksaremyikigai



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Tragedy, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Campo Giove, Campo Mezzosangue, Character Death, Contee nel bel mezzo del nulla YOOOO, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Humor, Irlanda, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, New York, Nuova Roma, Slice of Life, kinda??, trigger warning: violence, vi avviserò nel caso di altri trigger warnings
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyikigai/pseuds/booksaremyikigai
Summary: Sono passati sedici, sedici anni da quando Kiera Cavandesh è stata ufficialmente sconfitta e così, l'intera casata dei Cavandesh, l'antica famiglia da generazioni nemica del Campo Mezzosangue.Xavier Nelson-Brian e Morgana Rivas sono due sedicienni, rispettivamente figli di Eros e di Ecate, che della vita sembrano non averci capito un granché: passano le loro estati al Campo Mezzosangue, insieme, scherzando, allenandosi e cercando quasi invano di farsi notare dalle loro rispettive crush.Cosa accadrà, però, quando i fratelli di Morgana veranno rapiti? Sarà l'inizio di qualcosa di nuovo o il ritorno di qualcosa (o meglio, qualcuno) di antico, che il campo pensava di aver lasciato nel passato?Tradimenti, Storie di amore, di passati oscuri e nascosti si intrecciano in questa storia creata nel 2017 e pubblicata origiriamente su Wattpad. Che state aspettando? Non volete perderla, no?-È la prima storia che pubblico qui su ao3, abbiate venia pls.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson





	In the name of love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, allora. Salve.  
> Volevo solo scrivere queste notes avvisandovi del fatto che questo capitolo (come la storia generale) tratta di tematiche molto delicate quali la violenza domestica, l'abbandono, omofobia e così via.  
> All'inizio di ogni capitolo aggiungerò eventuali trigger warnings e, vi prego, se siete persone sensibili a queste tematiche NON LEGGETE!  
> Passate avanti. Per il resto, prendetevi cura di voi stess* e vogliatevi sempre bene <3
> 
> TW // Violence, Violenza

Prologo

Kiera Cavandesh, 19 anni, figlia di Atena, detentrice dei poteri della discordia.  
Anais McGregory, 17 anni, figlia di Ecate, alleata di Kiera, adottata Cavandesh.  
Electra, Irene e Remus Cavandesh, figli infanti di Kiera.  
David Olivander, figlio di Ermes, padre dei gemelli, ex alleato e compagno di Kiera ed ex adottato Cavandesh.  
Compagnia della Luce, gruppo di semidei in missione per sconfiggere i Cavandesh.

“Kiera - chiamò Anais, premendo le nocche sul davanzale in marmo della finestra - Sono arrivati.” mormorò sospirando, la voce già rassegnata alla morte imminente. Kiera Cavandesh rimase impassibile, e continuò la dondolare la culla del piccolo Remus, scuotendo la testa a scatti.   
“Non avranno i miei bambini.” balbettò, incagliandosi spesso con le varie sillabe. I capelli bianchi, i pochi che le erano rimasti, cadevano crespi sulle sue spalle come paglia innevata, mentre l'occhio sinistro era tormentato da insistenti tic nervosi. Anais non mosse gli occhi scuri dalla finestra, continuando ad osservare il nemico marciare verso il castello, verso la loro casa, con quella sicurezza di aver già portato a termine la missione.   
Sicurezza del tutto esatta; Kiera, da quando aveva perso quasi ogni tipo di potere, oltre ad essere instabile era assolutamente incapace di difendersi.  
I gemellini si agitavano nelle loro culle: Electra cercava di prendere il ciucco di Irene, la quale sembrava invece irremovibile; Anais aveva sempre pensato che usare una culla in comune per le due fosse una pessima idea. Remus, invece, si lagnava dimenandosi, ma in seguito ai dondolii di Kiera sembrò calmarsi. E lei, che nonostante fosse potente era comunque una sola, non avrebbe mai potuto sconfiggere i dieci semidei della Compagnia della Luce, senza aiuto.   
“Kiera, prendi i tuoi figli ed andiamo. Siamo ancora in tempo per nasconderci nella foresta.” suggerì Anais, in un ultimo tentativo disperato, sapendo che Kiera avrebbe rifiutato la fuga fino alla fine. “Non me ne andrò prima di aver visto la faccia di David quando lo ucciderò.” sussurrò la diciannovenne, girandosi lentamente verso Kiera, che vide la crescente pazzia nei suoi occhi verdi.  
Con quale speranza pensava di poter far fuori David, il quale era probabilmente la persona che la conoscesse di più, in quelle condizioni? Anais si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.   
“Kiera, pensa ai tuoi figli, non a quel traditore. Avrai tutto il tempo di vendicarti...” iniziò Anais esasperata, ma si bloccò quando vide Kiera agitarsi ancora di più. Essere contestata le aveva sempre dato fastidio. “Vattene, se vuoi andartene. Io rimango qui, ho deciso che avrò la mia vendetta oggi. Ed i miei figli rimarranno con me, così impareranno da subito a non essere codardi nella vita.” balbettò la donna, con il labbro tremante.   
Tuttavia, sorrise in maniera quasi inquietante verso il piccolo Remus, come se davvero pensasse che rimanere nel castello fosse la cosa giusta per tutti. Era così fuori controllo, che aveva trascinato Anais, i suoi tre figli e sé stessa verso un folle suicidio, e Anais, forse per devozione, visto che Kiera l'aveva adottata in ogni senso, o forse perché anche lei, infondo, condivideva le sue stesse idee. E morire in battaglia era decisamente meglio di una fuga disperata. Avrebbe perso tutto entro la fine si quella giornata in ogni caso, ma l'avrebbe persa come la Cavandesh che era diventata; l'avrebbe persa come Anais Cavandesh.  
Anais non poteva crederci; aveva chiuso Kiera ed i suoi figli nel salone ed era andata da sola ad affrontare i propri nemici. Cosa le era saltato in mente? Stava volontariamente andando incontro a Thanatos, e, nonostante sapesse quanto la scelta fosse avventata, il pensiero di tornare indietro non le sfiorò la mente neanche per un momento.  
Si palpò il fianco, ed avvertì contro la mano il suo pugnale d'argento, che l'aveva accompagnata durante tutte le sue disavventure.   
La Compagnia della Luce sfondò il portone nell'esatto momento in cui Anais scese l'ultimo gradino dell'imponente scalinata.  
Rivedere i ragazzi del Campo dopo tutti quegli anni le fece effetto; improvvisamente si chiese cosa stessero pensando di lei. In prima fila c'era Ileniah, che abbasso subito la sua spada, facendo comparire un sorriso stupito sul suo volto. “Anais! Sapevo che non eri morta! Lo sapevo!” esclamò, correndole incontro. Anais, rimanendo rigida come un palo, si fece abbracciare da quella che era stata la sua migliore amica.   
“Cosa ti ha fatto quella pazza?” le chiese subito dopo la biondina, e tra i dieci si fece avanti anche Thomas, uno dei suoi fratelli, ancora indeciso su come comportarsi. Anais guardò Ileniah. “Cosa mi ha fatto? - ridomandò - Mi ha dato una famiglia.”  
Poi afferrò con forza il volto di Ileniah, e con un colpo secco tirò verso destra.   
Ileniah cadde al suolo come una marionetta alla quale erano stati tagliati i fili. La prima era andata; ne mancavano altri nove. Com'era immaginabile, scoppiò il putiferio: Thomas, il più vicino, strinse l'elsa della spada e provò un affondo.   
Anais ordinò ai suoi nervi di diventare duri come il ferro, ed i suoi poteri le obbedinoro; bloccò la lama con la mano senza che essa potesse minimamente scalfirla. Con una mossa rapida afferrò l'arma di Ileniah e trafisse Thomas senza il minimo scrupolo.  
Anch'egli cadde al suolo con un urlo di dolore, per poi spirare non appena il suo corpo sfiorò il pavimento. I restanti otto di divisero prima che potesse rendersene conto: quattro di loro si lanciarono sulle scale, guidati da David, alla ricerca di Kiera e dei gemelli.   
Sarebbe corsa loro dietro, se una freccia non le avesse sfiorato la spalla, portando con sé un brandello della sua maglietta. Imprecando violentemente per lo spavento, Anais si rimproverò di essere stata così imprudente, ed usò tutta la rabbia che provava in quel momento per scagliare una delle sfere violacee -sfere letali se usate bene- contro il petto dell'arciere che l'aveva colpita, un ragazzo mai visto prima.   
La sfera lo colpì dritto in petto, spingendolo con tale forza all'indietro che sbatté la testa contro il muro dietro di sé. Il ragazzo scivolò verso il basso lentamente, lasciando una scia di sangue scarlatto lungo la parete. 

Gli altri tre ragazzi furono abbastanza intelligenti da provare un attacco collettivo. Si gettarono a capofitto su di lei, tentando di circondarla. Ma prima che potessero rendersene conto, Anais aveva già mirato un'altra sfera verso la ragazza con i riccioli mori, la quale venne colpita al fianco, ed iniziò a gemere dal dolore. Non era morta, ma era sicuramente fuori gioco. Il ragazzone alla sua destra gridò il nome della mora con un dolore che straziò perfino Anais. 

“Liam, non distrarti!” gemette la ragazza a terra, ma Anais sfoderò il suo pugnale e lo lanciò sul ragazzo, colpendolo alla gola. Liam cadde senza emettere un minimo rumore. L'ultimo semidio fu quello più difficile da abbattere; prima che la lama della spada riuscisse a trapassare il suo cuore, il ragazzo le provocò diversi tagli lungo le braccia ed i fianchi, e la insultò in tutti i modi, usando i peggiori epiteti.   
Ma da Anais quelle parole non furono minimamente sentite, anzi, accrebbero solo la soddisfazione che provò quando il sangue sgorgò dalla bocca del giovane.   
Quando si voltò verso la ragazza mora, la vide disperarsi sul cadavere di quel Liam, ed Anais le si avvicinò. Quando quella si voltò, vide la sua anima infrante attraverso gli occhi blu; per un attimo, il senso di colpa la fece sentire uno schifo.   
Poi le puntò la spada alla gola: “Credimi, mi ringrazierai.” le sussurrò, e le tagliò la gola senza ricevere la minima opposizione. La mora cadde sul ragazzone e morì in silenzio, esattamente come aveva fatto lui. 

I gemelli! Il pensiero di quelle tre creature abbandonate a Kiera la trapassò come un fulmine. Che David li avesse già trovati e massacrati? No. Forse era ancora in tempo per fare qualcosa. Salì le scale il più velocemente possibile, tanto che saltò anche più scalini alla volta. La pressione sembrava star per schiacciarle i polmoni. Se la sua famiglia fosse morta, a cosa sarebbe servito massacrare quei ragazzi? 

Andò in salotto, e con suo orrore trovò la porta spalancata.   
Sbiancò e rimase ferma sull'uscio per qualche secondo, immobilizzata. Poi sentì dei singhiozzi, ed il pianto di un bambino. Il suono più bello che avesse mai sentito in vita sua.   
Entrò a grandi passi nella stanza, e vide con orrore le mani e le braccia totalmente insanguinate di Kiera. Il suo sguardo passò subito sulle culle. Si portò le mani tra i capelli ricci e scosse ripetutamente la testa.   
“Ce ne sono solo due.” si disse, e si avvicinò alla culla in rosa.   
C'era solo una bambina, che stringeva in mano due ciucci, ma che guardava alla sua sinistra, come se le mancasse qualcosa. La piccola Electra iniziò ad emettere mormorii lamentosi, mentre Remus piangeva a dirotto, disperandosi. 

“Irene! Dov'è Irene?!” sbraitò, tornando a guardare Kiera. Solo allora notò due cadaveri gettati dietro la porta, come a nasconderli: riconobbe, tra i due, il corpo senz'anima di David, che la guardava con gli occhi spalancati.  
Kiera urlò. “ME L'HANNO PORTATA VIA!” pianse Kiera, passandosi le mani tra i capelli e strappandoseli. Ciocche bianche tinte di scarlatto si posarono sul tappeto persiano. “ME L'HANNO UCCISA!” urlò, con ancora più potenza.  
Vide la finestra spalancata, e le tende svolazzanti a causa del vento. I due che Kiera non aveva ucciso avevano probabilmente catturato la terza gemella, portandola con sé. Probabilmente Irene era già morta. Non riuscendo a rimanere indifferente, Anais pianse con Kiera e Remus.   
Irene venne così uccisa, ed i sue assassini non fecero più ritorno al Campo Mezzosangue.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto. I kudos e i commenti sono sempre ben voluti <3


End file.
